How to make dokkan edits with my cards?
ok sorry about my last time saying omg this is a update but this is tutorial how to put your art on dokkan like mods so first you need assets and recolor them or if you just want to add your card art theres another person that can help you or dm me if you want to add your card art or to make your dokkan home any kind of color PERFECT EXAMPLE OF WHAT YOU can mod on dokkan -> first must have rooted device if you do not know how to go get a root tool apk this works for ios,android,amazon fire, computer for nox You must DO THIS STEP IF YOU DO NOT YOUR ART WILL CORRUPT DOKKAN AND YOU HAVE TO INSTALL IT AGAIN 1st. go to dbz space and find card assets or in this case you already have you own card art 2nd. find the version you want to add (in this case i would use global because i want to add my art) lr are accepted too 3rd. recolor your assets if you character is something with new hair or just get your art and leave the normal assets alone now step 1 is done! now i will say this and please please i beg you go check out I'm blue Blue baba dee baba dii on reddit if it wasn't for him this would never be a thing on here In Dokkan, files are packaged into what are called CPKS. If you want to modify these files, you are going to need a unpacker and packer. But the way Renzy compiled the game files, a unpacker may not be necessary. Download the packer i use here. Things Needed(May Change): Any Dokkan Apk Rooted Android Root Browser/ File Manager Step 1: Plan what you are going to change and look for the images you need to change. To expand, if you want to make an English conversion patch, you would need to find every piece of text you can find. It can be in image form or json(idk know much). Changing ingame models is a little easier. You need their ingame character files and special attack files. Not all character have a tied special attack file. Arenzy's asset folder > japan > ingame > battle> character or sp_effect. Finding a certain character is a lot harder though. You need to surf through the images and find the correct ones. I modified Tur Rose. So I used the following file, 00654(character). Step 2: Modify what you want: You want to use an paint program that allows transparency. Using windows paint is a terrible idea as you would see white boxes around your character. Try your best to stick towards your character's model. Step 3: After completing everything use the repacker tool to repack the file. Make sure the name is the same. EX There may not be a set Data Align. Make the save path a memorable spot. Step 4: Transfer your Cpk onto Android Device. I used nox so I simply transfer the file into a shared space. Step 5: Use a root manger on your android and look for the cpk. Take your cpk and copy it over into data>data>com.bandainamcogames.dbzdokkan>files>assets>ingame>battle>character Replace ingame,battle and character for whatever you used. Step 6: Load Dokkan and See if it works. If not play around, there may be an error I'm not sure about Step 7: Complete! Notes: I did this on both Roses. I will continue to do some modding on different characters and see if it will work. Not Full Proof Yet. What I Have Done On Tur Rose Pardon Me for my horrendous art skills Q&A What if i get error? it's a very good chance you won't but if you do reinstall dokkan then start all over again am i going to lose my units with this? no you wont it will ask you if you have lost data and you can recover it but if it happens contact bandi but you might have to lie is my unit going to show even if i don't have the character? no it won't show you must have the character does lr count? yes it does you can upload lr art is this legal very very very legal you won't get in trouble plus if it was bandi or even cake buu would kill me XD what if this get delete? and i don't know how to do it im very aware but i will dm cake buu just to chat with him why he shouldn't delete this finally what if i want to edit my whole team or the super attack do the same thing as i said with steps to edit super attack or change it like add new moves you can get super attack assets from @DokkanAssets he post sa assets or dm him so he can find the character you want to edit Thank you to Cake Buu for making dokfan and i hope this *fan made update* will help everyone and benefit the site